Finding Solace in You
by Catiebug42
Summary: Lena and Callie go through a horrific experience together and only seem to truly find comfort when they are around each other. How do they get better when they are keeping secrets from the ones that love them most?
1. chapter 1

**Lena POV**

 _When did we get here? How did all this happen? Why us?_ That's all I can think as I stare at my passed out daughter. She's such a fighter but right now she looks vulnerable. I can only reach over to touch her face as she comes to. "Hi love, it's okay. I promise we will get out of here. I love you." Callie looks up at me and holds my hand. "I'm scared Lena. What's going to happen to us?" I try to shift closer to her but we are interrupted by the door flying open. "Look who is finally awake." I watch as the man walks over to my daughter and touches her, she's staring right at me trying not cry. "Get the hell away from my daughter!" He smirks before I feel a hand pull my hair. "Watch how you talk to my son, bitch!" I keep my eyes on my daughter when I feel him cuff both my hands to the bed post now, watching as his son does the same to Callie. _Keep your eyes closed._ I mouth to her but she just stares at me. I don't want to look at what's happening but she's depending on me in this moment and I'm depending on her. I feel his hands on me and I want to scream but I know its just going to make it worse. "You smell good, I can't wait for this, you're going to have fun." I cringe at what he says but I refuse to let my eyes leave Callie's. That's when I feel him thrust himself inside me. I watch as I see tears start to flow down her face. "Get the fuck off my mom, I'll kill you if you touch her again!! I said get the fuck off." She shouldn't have to see this or go through this again. I watch as the son pulls a gun out and places it in her mouth. I squirm but all does is cause the older man satisfaction. I look at him and he's smilng and clearly enjoying himself. I quickly look back at Callie. "If either of you say anything again, I'll kill her." I watch as he throws the gun to the side and quickly forces himself on her. A sound escapes her and my heart breaks.

 **Callie POV**

I watch as Lena sucks air in again k and tears leave my eyes. She should not be going through this. I shouldn't be going throufh this. I stop crying trying to stay strong for her for as long as I can and that's when I feel him. I scream out and shut my eyes instantly. I hear laughter. They are laughing at this. I slowly open my eyes and I see my mama staring at me. _I love you. I'm so sorry._ She mouths at me and I'm hurt. She should'nt be saying sorry. _I love you too, I'm sorry too._ I mouth it right back as tears not only fall down my face but hers as well. It feels like forever before its finally over and they undo our cuffs before locking us in the room again. I pull my pants up before crawling over to Lena. She pulls her skirt down and we just hold each other. "Mom is on her way, you know this Cal. You know she'll find us and it'll be over. I promise. You are so strong my love." I listen as she tells me this and I reach up and kiss her cheek. "I love you mama. You're really strong too. I hope Stef comes soon." I jump when I hear shots ring out ruining this bittersweet moment.

 **Stef POV**

"I can't find them Mike. Nothings been picked up. Their phones are off and no one's seen the car. What am I gonna do?" I'm screaming at him at this point, tears streaming down my face. "Stef snap out of it! We will find them alive, I promise. Let's go look around the town okay. They can't be far." We head out and it's about an hour later when we get a call requesting backup. I decide I need the distraction, Mike calls it in and we speed off.

Twenty minutes later I'm putting my vest on listening as they fill us in. "Gun shots reported, no ones left the house. We will enter first and you guys will follow." We follow as soon as we announce ourselves finding two men on the ground. I can clearly see what happened. The older man was arguing with the younger the gun must've accidentally went off and then he shot himself. "We found two women back here, they won't let us near them. I'm calling it in." I head back there and I hear the officers talking to Mike. He looks at me and I can see it clear as day on his face. I take off not waiting a moment to get to them. "Stef wait!!" I ignore Mike and I turn the corner. Standing in the corner is my wife holding our daughter, blood on each of them. It takes them a minute to process that it's me and they are in my arms shortly after. Callie jumps to me, and then Lena completes the other half of the hug, as we collapse to the ground. "I've got you babies. I got you, it's over. I'm so sorry. It's okay." I rock them back and forth when I hear crying. I don't even shift knowing its Callie. "Shhh baby its okay." She shifts and leans into Lena. I look up into Lena's eyes and she's crying too. I wipe her tears away and she leans into me. _I love you._ I smile at her and lift them. "Okay my loves, you have to get checked out and we have some very anxious people waiting at home."

 **Lena POV**

Me and Callie sit on the hospital bed as the doctor goes over our physical. "Lena you have busted lip, bruised cheekbones, and some bruised ribs. Callie you have a concussion, and some bruised ribs as well. Now I know this is hard but I need to ask you guys some questions. Were either of you raped?" Callie tenses beside me and I squeeze her closer. I'm thanking God that Stef isn't in here to hear this. "Yes we both were." Before I can continue I'm interrupted. "I don't want it put in my report. You can put it in my medical file but I know you can't say anything if I choose to not disclose it." I stare at Callie shocked at her seriousness. "That's fine Callie, Lena?" I look at the doctor and to Callie. "I don't want mine disclosed either. You can treat us. But no one but us is allowed back here during each of our treatments. Not even my wife is allowed. Understood?" He nods and an hour later we are driving home. I'm up front hand in hand with my wife but I keep looking back at Callie. She's zoned out and is picking at her jeans. I pull away from Stef and reach for Callie, she takes my hand and smiles. I go tense when Stef's hand rests on my knee but I force myself to calm down as we pull into the driveway. "Stef we will be in there in a minute, we need a second." She looks between us and I know she wants to help but she doesn't want to force us. I wait until she's completely in the house before I start talking. "Callie we got this. We are safe and we are home. If we get overwhelmed we will get the other and take a moment to ourselves. If you don't want anyone to know its okay, I don't want them to know. I love you baby girl." She's smiling as we hug and we walk inside in each other's arms.

 **Callie POV**

We step inside and are immediately surrounded by my brothers and sister. They don't ask any questions but I assume Stef already told them not to. They tell us that they ordered our favorite foods. Chinese and mexican, hell of a combination but we are excited about it. We take our spots at the table, I'm directly across from Lena but beside Stef. "So Lena, Jesus taught me how to skateboard today. I only fell fifteen times." We all started laughing but it was cute how proud he was. Dinner continues on and we all make our way to the den to watch a movie. I'm the last to walk in and I see Jesus and Brandon on the floor, Stef on one couch, and Mariana and Jude have went to Lena. I try not to be disappointed because right now all I want is Lena but I walk to Stef. "Hey bug, you want to cuddle with your old mom?" I smile weakly and lay down next to her. She wraps her arms around me bringing me closer and I listen to her heartbeat. She's my safety net. She's ready to catch me whenever I can't catch myself and I'm grateful. Halfway through movie I keep looking over to Lena who I find is staring back at me. _I love you_ she mouths it to me and I smile. I turn my eyes back to the tv as Stef rubs my hair. My eyes go wide when I see a gun pop across the screen and the mans pointing it at the little girl, yelling. Logically, I know I'm safe but I can't breathe. I feel Stef go tense and I look over to see her watching as Lena gets up to head to the kitchen. She comes back a minute later with a glass of water. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and look over to see the Jude and Mariana have moved to the floor and are asleep as is Brandon. I notice Jesus staring at me and then mama, and I know he's just trying to make sure we are okay. I smile when his eyes fall back on me. He flashes me a smile before looking back to the movie. I watch as someone gets shot and I close my eyes tight gripping Stef's shirt tight. She's rubbing my back and trying to keep me calm and I jump up running out the front door. I fall to the ground and I feel it. I feel when he pressed the gun into my side, and I vomit. I jump when I feel someone's hands on me. I look up to see Lena. "Hey love, its okay. Shh its okay." She wraps her arms around me and I lose it. She rocks us back and forth and that's all I feel until I'm in Stef's arms as she takes me back in the house. She takes me to their bedroom and tucks me in. All I do is stare at the wall.

 **Lena POV**

I watch as she stares at the wall, my hearts breaking. I don't waste any time. I get in behind her and hold her. She stiffens at my touch but eventually relaxes into me, turning over burying her head into my neck. "Mama, I'm tired. I don't want to sleep though. My body hurts, I'm just tired." I listen as she cries and I eventually break down too. "Me too my love, me too." I feel Stef wrap her arms around me pulling me to her as I pull Callie into me. "I've got both of you. No one will get you. They are gone. You're safe. I love you both." We are left crying until I look up and Stef's staring at us. Callie's asleep so I move so I can hold Stef. "What are you thinking about Stef?" She takes my face and kisses me. I flinch slightly at first from the pain in my face but kiss her back. "I thought I lost both of you. I wasn't supposed to be at that house. It was luck. I got lucky that they accidentally shot the gun. I was terrified. I'm so happy y'all are safe." I kiss her and it distracts her long enough for me to talk. "Honey, we are safe and home. You got to us, it doesn't matter how or if it was luck. It matters that we are home with our family." I hold her until she falls asleep and I make my way downstairs.

 **Callie POV**

I wake up sweating and Lena's not next to me. I run down the steps quietly and search for her. "Lena. Mama, where are you?" I walk into the kitchen and I watch as she's crying into her hands. "Mama, its okay, don't cry." I take her hands and she looks at me. "So I'm guessing we are going to have to talk about what we saw aren't we?" She smiles lightly and shakes her head. I sigh and grab some coffee and blankets for us and I head outside away from any lurking ears. I light the firepit and she joins me. "Cal, what all did you see my love?" I turn towards her and hand her her coffee. "I saw it all mama. I saw how he held you, how he touched you. I saw it all. I felt what was happening to me but my heart broke at what was happening to you. I've never wanted to kill someone so much. I didn't care about his son, I saw him hurt you and I was prepared to die to protect you. I would die to protect you or anyone else in this house." I grab her and play with it while I turn to look at the fire. "Baby I appreciate that but you could've died and I would've broke. I wouldn't have cared about what happened to me. I saw it all Callie. I saw how he would squeeze you and pull on you, I saw how scared you got. I watched as he raped and I couldn't protect you. I've never felt more useless in my entire damn life." She sits our mugs down and wraps me in her arms. "I wanted to sit with you tonight but I knew they all needed you." I say this while I move away from her, not liking how selfish I sounded. "Hey its okay. If it makes you feel better I wanted to sit with you too. But I knew you needed a moment with mom. We will be spending a lot of time together the next week or two, you fine with that?" I smile big and hug her. "I love you more than anything mama. As much I hate that you went through this, I'm glad I had you. You gave me a reason in the moment not to give up. I'm grateful for you but.. nevermind." I get up and walk over to the swing set we have in the backyard. "But what baby?" She's crouching at my knees looking at me and in this moment all I want is to cuddle like we were earlier. "Can we camp out in the living room, just us?" She smiles and takes my hand. The fires died out by now and we figured it wouldn't hurt to leave the cups out. We grab our blankets and head inside.

 **Lena POV**

I make a makeshift bed on the floor and throw some pillows down. I lay down on the bed and I'm scared to sleep,not because of my rape but because of how I watched my daughter's. I relax when i feel her curl in next to me, it's almost painful how close she is. She's curled up and I watch how she rubs her nose. She's trying to comfort herself. "Come here love." She curls into my chest while I hug her. "Don't leave mommy, I love you." I smile but I hate that it took this to happen for us to get to this open affection. "I'll never leave you, I love you more baby." We lay there for hours neither of us saying anything but knowing we both are awake. This isn't going to be an easy recovery.

 **Stef POV**

I wake up feeling the bed empty. _The bed is empty._ My immediately goes to the first and I walk downstairs to see my kids staring into the living room. "Hey wha.." I'm cut off with serious faces as they are covered in tears. I peak in to see Callie and Lena pressed tightly against each other asleep. Every light on in the room except the overhead one. I sigh and move the children into the kitchen. "So guys we need to talk about what happened to mama and Callie. They were abducted, and held hostage. They both have some bruised ribs and Callie has a small concussion. They are clearly feeling unsafe which is normal. They are latching on to each other. They only had each other for the 13 hours they were missing. If one of them looks like they want the other make room. You don't have to give up your time completely with one of them. But if mama looks like she needs to be around Cal while your with her let her. If Cal looks like she needs mama let her get to her. They heard gunshots. The people that held them were dead once we arrived. I'm not telling you this to scare you. I'm telling you this so you know. Someone or both of them, will eventually lash out. They won't mean what they say and I need you to remember that. They are still processing what they've been through. Okay? But the important thing is that you know they love you and I love you. Okay?" I receive nods and smiles as I finish talking. All the kids head upstairs besides Jesus. "Mom can we do something nice for them?" I smile at my baby boy. He might be all over the place sometimes but he has a big heart for his family. "Sure bud, like what?" He leans over and whispers causing me to smile so big. "You're a great kid you know that?" I rub his cheek and I'm filled out with pride, "Lets go take them upstairs to sleep and we will get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stef POV**

We are running around the living room trying to get things together before they wake up. Mike brought over a new wide recliner with enough room for two people. We put their favorite movies on and their favorite snacks out. We've set up some blankets and pillows on the chair to make them comfortable. We are going to be serving them anything they want today, they just have to relax. "Stef, honey, where is everyone? Me and Callie are awake." We wait until they turn the corner till we scream, "Surprise!" Lena gets a little flustered but I can clearly see how they quickly grabbed hands and held on tight. Maybe us yelling at them wasn't the best idea, but they are trying to keep everyone from seeing that it scared them. "So Mama, Cal, we decided to make y'all comfortable today. You both are to sit in the recliner together and relax. You need something, tell one of us and we will get it. Spend time together and talk, sleep, watch your favorite movies. Do whatever you guys want. We will join you for the movies but we are going to attempt to cook dinner while y'all relax. We love you guys and we just wanted to let you guys know that." I take pride in everything Jesus just said and I wink at them causing Callie to giggle. "Thank you, we appreciate it. But I think I can speak for Cal and I when I say this means the world to us." I lead them over to the chair and place a blanket over them as they cuddle into each other. "Hey kids can you guys go ahead and go change while I talk to Mama and Callie?" They all nod their heads and take off up the stairs. I turn back to my girls and they are watching me intently. "So my loves, I didn't want to ask this immediately cause I didn't want to bombard either of you. But I need to know so that way I can help and we can figure things out. Did.." I take a deep breath while I try to work up the nerves to ask them what I'm terrified of. "Were you guys raped?" I watch as they take in the seriousness of the question before they answer. "Mom don't worry we are fine and no." I relax a little at Callie's answer but I still feel like they are keeping something from me. "Okay well y'all relax and I'm going to go start the food. I love you both so much."

 **Lena POV**

"Callie you know we can tell her if you want right? All she can do is help us. We need it." She sighs and pulls away from me, rolling herself around so she isn't facing me anymore. I take this opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist, laying my head on her shoulder. "Cal, talk to me baby girl. Don't shut me out just cause we don't agree." I watch as she plays with the strings on the blanket and I can practically feel her anxiety. "You can tell mom about you if you want. But I don't want her knowing about me. It's my story to tell people when and if I want to. I know you guys don't keep secrets but you can't tell her this because you don't have the right to. I didn't just witness yours or experience mine. I rexperienced the ones with Liam and I'm exhausted from having to tell people and not getting any justice. I'm tired of fighting mama. Sometimes I don't understand the point of why I'm going through all of this. I know mom would help me and love me but she'd also blame herself for not getting to me fast enough." My heart breaks at what she's telling me but I know she's right. I feel her start to cry and it's not long until I'm joining her. My baby has been through hell and I hate it. I have decided that keeping Stef in the dark about my rape is probably the best thing for me to do. Simply because I'm not sure how she'll take it and I don't want to think about it.

 **Callie POV**

"Hey Mama and Callie, what do you want to eat?" Brandon is interrupting this moment and all it does is piss me off. "We are in the middle of talking Brandon! Why the hell do you always have to interrupt everything? Did you ever think that maybe picking out something to eat can be overwhelming? Especially when its deciding what everyone will eat! Why the hell do I have to choose everything. Maybe I don't want to think all the time. I just went through utter hell and I don't want to think anymore!" I'm standing up at this point and I'm spiraling into a panic attack and I know it. I turn around to see Mama looking at me with concern in her eyes. I hate that she worries about me. I turn back around to see Brandon in shock and everyone staring at me. Mom is looking like she just wants to hold me. All of a sudden Stef and Jesus are reaching out to me and I react on instinct. "Stop! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." They freeze and they look between each other pained. I glance to Lena begging for help and she just nods. I dive back into her arms in the recliner and my whole body is shaking in sobs. "Shhh baby. Its okay, relax." I feel Lena rubbing her hands through my hair but what I'm not prepared for is Stef picking me up and sitting down beneath me, rocking me and Lena trying to relax me. While everyone goes back to cooking. But I'm tense the whole time. She eventually realizes it's not helping and tries to leave. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Well I meant that I didn't want to think." She sighed before walking back over to me. "Hey listen, we all know you didn't mean most of that. It's okay but honey you need to talk to one of us when you feel like you're spiraling. We'll help you. Why don't you go take a nice hot bath in mine and Mama's bathroom and we'll figure out food and plans so that way you don't have to worry about it. Okay?" I nod and lean over to kiss Lena on the cheek, "I love you mama." She smiles back and I walk up the steps.

 **Stef POV**

"So my love, what brought her panic attack along?" I ask Lena knowing she has to know. The two of them have been glued to each other since they got home yesterday. She goes tense beside me and I know something is really wrong. "Uh.. nothing. Brandon walked in while we were talking and laying together and she just panicked. I just think she's getting overwhelmed easily." I watch as she gets up and walks to the window and I know something is bothering her. She's biting her lip and her hand is rubbing her neck. I wrap my arms around her and she goes tense and pushes me away. "Stop! Don't touch me." I'm shocked. "Lena, it's okay, you're home and safe." I take a step closer and quickly realize the mistake I just made. She backs herself into the corner. "Stop! Don't take another step closer!" I hear all the kids come into the living room and I know this isn't going to be pretty. They are breaking under the pressure of all that has happened. I reach out to her but I don't take another step closer. "Callie? Baby, where are you? Callie!" Shit, she's reliving this and the closer I get to her the more she's freaking out. I look over to the steps as I hear running.

I watch as Callie comes flying down the steps soaking wet wrapped in a towel. She falls hard missing a couple steps on the way down but makes her way to Lena. "What the hell happened?! What did you do?" I'm taken aback by the language my daughter is using at me. "Mommy, I'm right here. It's okay, I'm safe. You're safe." She goes and stands by Lena and Lena grabs her face. "Oh my baby, I'm so sorry. We are going to get out of this. Mom will come and get us. She probably already knows we are gone. She'll find us. I won't let anything happen to you... I'm so sorry." I listen as Lena relives what happens and my heart breaks. I didn't know they were gone till hours after the fact. What the hell did they go through that has my wife and daughter scared of everything?! "It's okay mama. We're safe, we are home. Here feel my hair, its wet. My hair wasn't wet when we were taken. We are home. Listen to my breathing, and follow me. Breathe." I watch as my daughter tries to reach out to her mother. Lena reaches over touching her hair and then looks to all of us and then the pain of what just happened hits her. "Stef, I'm sorry. Oh my babies, I'm so sorry." I waste no time walking to her now but I'm stopped when Callie places herself between us. "Honey you know I'm not going to hurt Mama. You know I'd never..." I'm met with soft eyes and a smile. "I know but tell her you're coming to her. They didn't let us know they were there until it was too late. We didn't know if we would separated or hurt, yet alone know if we were going to make it out of there alive. You can't just walk up on us when we are spiraling. That's why it got hard on me. Logically, I knew you and Jesus were just trying to help me but all it did was scare me. I only managed to be able to walk up to her, because I was the one she was looking for." I take in what my daughter just said and my heart broke. "I always knew you went through hell and we're crazy smart. But my daughter you are smarter than you should be at your age. I'm so sorry I didn't get there faster." I don't get to get anything else before Lena is in my arms and then Callie surrounds her, followed by the rest of them. "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to freak out. Neither of us meant to. I just got overwhelmed and I'm sorry." Hearing Lena say this breaks my heart in more ways than I ever thought possible. "Hey mama, its okay. I was the same way after what happened with me and Jesus being in the car wreck. Its okay." I smile at my daughter trying to explain to her mother that it was okay. "Yeah, I felt the same way after Vico attacked me mom. These things are going to happen and we don't always have control of them. Hell, sorry, we don't always have control over how we react to them. But we have to react instead of holding it in. Mom even felt that way after she was shot, even though she will never admit to that. Same with Jude. He felt the same after he snuck out and that put Connor in the hospital. We've all been through something, that's changed us a little. So don't apologize for trying to be okay." I hear Callie and Lena start crying and then I feel Lena and Callie both trying to move. "Hey guys lets just break up the hug, we can stay in here but let's not suffocate them."I tell them and I watch as all the kids move away fast. Lena and Callie reach for each other and Callie whispers something causing Lena to laugh. I'm glad they are finding a way to connect but I hate that they are hiding something because its clearly hurting them. Things eventually calm down and I watch as they both go around the room talking to everyone but me and everyone seems to be happy and have calmed down and then I'm met with a hand on my face from Callie. "I'm sorry I cursed at you. I didn't mean it but trust me I've said worse when it comes to mama.." I watch as she trails off and looks at Lena. Some silent conversation happening between them. Something I'm clearly not going to find out right away. "But I'm sorry for cursing like that. You didn't deserve that. I love you so much and I know you feel bad for not getting there fast enough but its okay. You were trying and that's all that matters." I smile at her, as tears start to form in my eyes. "I love you too baby. How about you go help your siblings cook? I'm sure you'd love to keep busy and they'd love to spend time with you." She nods and then I grab Lena's hand kissing her softly on the lips and then I pick her up causing her to giggle as I take her upstairs.

 **Lena POV**

I laugh as my wife tosses me onto the bed. "Stef, what are you doing?" I ask her as she locks the door. "I want us to talk. We don't have to do anything because I don't think you'd be able to handle it after what just happened downstairs. But we need to talk." I sigh and curl myself under the blankets not wanting this conversation to happen. "Lena, we always tell the kids that they need to use their words." I laugh at how she's trying to use my own words against me but all its doing is making me angry. "I don't want to talk about it Stef. I don't want to talk about it." I hear her sigh and few minutes pass before I realize she's crying. I quickly turn over and pull her to me. "Why are you crying?" She pulls me to her chest and begins to rock us. "I thought I lost you. Lena I don't need you to tell me everything that happened while you were there. Neither of you are ready for that. I just want to know how I can help you." I kiss her softly as she rubs my back but we are brought out of it when we hear a scream come from downstairs. I run to the door but I can't get the door unlocked. "Stef why did you lock the door? Oh my God Stef please help." She takes over and keeps telling me to breathe. She finally gets it unlocked and she rushes down the stairs with me behind her.

 **Callie POV**

We decide to make spaghetti figuring its not only mine but both of our moms favorite. Once everything is done we quickly start picking on each other. It starts off as a simple thing of picking on Jesus and saying he's not as strong as he thinks he is. " Oh yeah Cal, we all know I'm stronger than all of you. But we don't know if you're ticklish." I tell them no but they all start in. "Jesus if you don't stop I'll put you in the closet." He stops and then looks to Brandon and Mariana, who both just look to me and smile. "No Jesus, this isn't funny. Don't do it." Before I can convince them that they won, they have me in the closet and are laughing. "Guys please let me out. Please. This isn't funny. Please." I'm getting hysterical at this point and all I can think of is being back in that room. I see what he's doing to mama and that's when I feel him. I scream. I bang on the door and then it finally opens. I see Jesus, Brandon, Mariana, and Jude all with tears in their eyes. "We're sorry Cal. We didn't know you'd get upset. We're so sorry." I look over to see Stef standing at the table and Lena behind her. "Baby come here." I walk towards Stef as she says this. But I run right past her and into Lena. I don't mean to hurt her but Lena is the only one who understands. "Mommy, I saw it all again." She wraps her arms around me and takes us outside. "Honey do you want me to come?" I listen as Mom asks Lena this and I'm surprised at how cold Lena sounds when she responds. "No." I turn back and look at mom, who looks like she just got shot. We sit down on the porch and she proceeds to tell me it isn't my fault. "What the hell do you mean its not my fault? If I hadn't been such a bitch, we wouldn't have got in that situation. I was being rude to you. All you were trying to do was help me find clothes but all I did was be a brat. That's why it was so easy for them to grab me and then you. _Everything_ that happened to us in there is my fault! They put a gun to your head, they had one in my side. Lets not even forget how when we were in there, they threatened to shoot you on multiple accounts. Shit, lets not forget that they actually placed the barrel of the gun in my mouth at one point. You were scared out of your mind in that moment! What was I thinking? I was thinking that mom was never going to make it. That because I was selfish I lost my family again. I was hoping they would just end it for me because the pain was too much. So yes all of this is my fault!" I was pacing the yard at this point and I just wanted to throw something. I walked over to the firepit and picked up the mugs from last night. Turning one over in my hand, I quickly tossed it at the fence causing it to shatter. I quickly followed with the other. "Callie, it's okay. Please, just breathe." I'm not sure when Stef got outside but I'm pretty sure she had heard everything by the tears on her face and the ones on Mama's. They walk towards me hand in hand and I just fall.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys,** **I just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews. I honestly had decided to write this after realizing that we never really got all the Lena/Callie moments we deserved and after I realized that even in fanfics we don't always get a lot of Lena/Callie tragedy/fluff. This story will mainly center around Lena, Callie, and Stef but if you have any requests or ideas that you want to happen between 1 or more of them, let me know. Whether its between our moms or Callie them. I had some personal requests for Callie or even Lena taking a dark turn in this road to recovery, but I'm willing to do that if its a majority thing.** **Again, thanks for the reviews. Working on more for you guys now.** **With Love,** **Catiebug42**


	4. Chapter 3

**Stef POV**

I listen as my daughter says all these things to Lena and I slowly make my way outside, slipping my hand into Lena's and she just squeezes it. I watch as Callie's goes off inside her mind and then throws a mug into the fence. Lena flinches and I wrap her in my arms. Callie proceeds to throw another one and tears fall down mine and Lena's face. Our daughter is cracking under the pressure of whatever her and Lena went through and I don't know how to help her. "Callie, it's okay. Please, just breathe." I say this to her as Lena and I get up hand in hand walking to her. I watch as she falls to the ground in sobs. We immediately surround her and she latches onto Lena. We sit there holding her for around fifteen minutes before she opens her mouth to talk. "Mama, I want to tell her. I know I said I didn't want to and I really don't but I need to." I look back and forth between them and I wait. "If you want to tell her what happened to you, then you can Bug. She's your mom and its been killing me not to tell her. I just figured you'd want to come to your own conclusion that you needed to." I watch for a second as my daughter clearly is trying to gain some confidence. My gaze shifts to Lena who is avoiding looking at me. "I..I.. I lied Mom." I look between her and Lena trying to figure out exactly what she lied about. "What do you mean baby?" I reach for her but she sinks herself into Lena some, who holds her tighter. Glancing up to Lena's face I see her looking at me, tears streaming down her face, with the same look that she had when Callie told us about Liam. It hits me like a train then. "No. Please no, Callie baby, I'm so sorry." In that moment she looks at me before diving into my arms and I hold her tighter than I ever have. "It was hard Mom. I was so scared. I made Mama promise not to tell. I wasn't ready to talk about it. Hell I'm not ready now but I need to." I take the chance to look up at my wife and I see all the guilt in her eyes. "I'll be right back I'm going to go get us some water." I watch as Lena excuses herself. "Is Mama okay, Cal?" She tenses in my arms and I begin to worry that my wife isn't as okay as I thought and I'm interrupted by my daughter. "She's okay for the most part, I guess. She saw it mom. She had to watch it. She saw him press the gun into my mouth, and telling her that if either of us said anything, he'll kill me. She was handcuffed to the bedpost just like I was and she tried to tell me to close my eyes. She knew what was happening before I did. I stared at her. I was too afraid to relive it all in my own head, but what was outside was a lot worse. I saw something in her snap mommy. I watched as something that was good and pure, broke." Letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I turned to find my wife staring at us from the window. She was right, in that moment I saw a woman, a mother, who had seen something that would stay with her forever. My wife had seen something that made her feel powerless, she felt like she couldn't protect her child. I shift my gaze back to my daughter once I heard her snoring. I picked her up in my arms and walked inside the house addressing Lena as I walked up the steps. "Follow me, my love."

 **Lena POV**

I head to our bedroom knowing that Stef is laying Callie down in her room. I take the few minutes I get to prepare myself. I'm not ready to talk about me, because I'm not even ready to face it myself. But I'm glad Callie talked, she needed to. This was going to eat her alive the longer she kept it from Stef. I strip down into a sport's bra and a pair of leggings when Stef finally joins me. "So you saw what happened to her." Its more of a statement than a question and I feel myself go numb at the question. "Yes, I did." I say this without looking at her because I'm afraid I'll cave and tell her before I'm ready to talk to myself about it. I feel her hand slip in mine and she leads me to the bed. She lays down beside me and I kiss her quickly, trying to offer a temporary distraction from the conversation. I feel her hesitate but I keep going. I slowly slip my tongue into her mouth and she moans into it before pulling away. "I thought I'd never see either of you again. I thought I'd never get to kiss you again." Before I can say anything her lips are back on mine and slowly working their way down to my neck. I moan at her touch but I tense when her hand starts to slide up my thigh. "Stef honey, I'm sorry but today's been emotional and tomorrow we have to start getting the kids ready for going back to school. Can we not tonight?" She laughs lightly into my neck before latching onto my pulse point causing me to moan. "If that's what you want my love." I smile lightly and then she rolls off of me. Sliding into her side of the bed. I wait until she falls asleep and I sneak downstairs. I make my way around the house cleaning what I can, and even make a list of what all the kids need for school.

"1 a.m." I can't believe I'm still up but I'm finally running out of things to do. I sit at the table with a cup of tea and my mind drifts there. I can feel him inside me, the pain it caused me. I hear his voice, I feel his hands on my body. I can hear every noise he made. I can see my daughter being raped and me being powerless to stop it. I can see the gun in her mouth, the one pressed against my head when they took us. I sit here for hours going through everything we went through. I eventually head back upstairs once I see it getting light out hoping it'll look like I've been asleep. I get upstair and I take off my shirt, leaving me topless but I keep my leggings on. This is how I'd been sleeping the last few weeks before the incident and I didn't want to worry Stef anymore. I lay down under the covers and eventually cuddle into her as her alarm goes off. I listen as she rolls over and I know she's watching me and then eventually she kisses my neck while her hand lightly traces my chest. I moan out and I immediately cuss my body out for betraying me, knowing full well I'm powerless to her touch.

 **Stef POV**

I watch as she wakes up and I can't help but smile. "I love waking up to you looking like that. All naked and waiting. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She smiles lightly before standing up and I want to cry when I see the bruise on her hip. I run over to her and I kiss her, causing her to laugh loudly. I watch as she gets dressed and explains what the plans are. She's taking Jesus and Callie to get what they need for school, while I'm taking Mariana and Jude since Brandon already has all his stuff. She yawns in the middle of all this and I know she's trying to push on for the kids. "Love, you could just stay home and sleep." I'm met with a glare and I know better than to push. I sigh and walk downstairs to find everyone awake and dressed but Callie. "Where's my bug, guys?" They complain about how she took forever in the bathroom, I remind them to give her time and they all say they had time but they wanted her to hurry so we could leave. I laugh and sit down joining them for breakfast.

 **Callie POV**

I sit in the bathroom dressed but holding a razor blade in one hand. While pressing a paper towel to my hip. I want the pain to be gone but I know it isn't going to help. I immediately regret doing what I did. I walk out of the bathroom and shout to mom as I walk towards her room, "Mom can you meet me in yours and Mama's room for a second?" I place the razor in pocket and pull my jeans up slightly so I can look normal before I tell them. I walk in and see mama staring at nothing and she comes to when she sees me. "Hi my love bug, come here." She pulls me into a crushing hug that causes my hip to hit hers and sends a wave of pain through me. "Ow, shit." She pulls back looking at me as mom walks in. "What did you need bug?" I look from Lena to Stef and take a deep breath. "Can you sit with mama for a minute?" She watches me but takes a step to sit with Lena against the headboard. They wrap their arms around each other as I talk. With a deep breath I begin. Reaching into my back pocket I pull the razor out and offer it to them. I watch as Stef takes a breath in and Lena loses some color. "I don't need it. I know cutting isn't going to take the pain away this time but I wanted you to know about it." I watch them as they take it in and I'm surprised when Lena is the one to say anything. "Show me where." I back away slightly not wanting to do this. "I didn't cut, that's why I brought it." I knew I was lying but I couldn't handle the thought of hurting them. They nod and thank me for beinf honest and knowing that cutting wouldnt help and we all head downstairs.

 **Lena POV**

I sit in my office at school while all the kids are in class, waiting for my boss to come in. As far as Johnathan goes he's by far my least favorite boss. He's rude and always looks at me a little wierd. Its been a few weeks since school started back and for the most part Callie and I are handling things okay. She comes to me when she has a big problem and she happens to be around when I need it. Stef hovers still but she doesn't push.

My thoughts are interrupted when my boss walks in with food for our lunch meeting. He sits down next to me and I feel off but I know the meeting will be over soon. We go through our meeting with very little disagreements that is until I walk over to reach into my desk for something. I feel his hands on me and him rubbing himself on me before he says anything. "Johnathan stop." I struggle against him as he spins me around to try and kiss me. His lips touch mine with such a force that it takes me off-guard but I can taste the alcohol on him. I feel his hands on my blazer as he rips it open. I knee him in the balls and he collapses. "Get the fuck out of my office and the school board will be hearing about this." I watch as he leaves and then I collapse to the floor in tears. What I don't expect is five minutes later when arms are wrapped around me. "I got you mama. I got you." I watch as she takes me in and anger flashes across her face. "Who?" I shake my head no when she catches sight of Johnathan's school badge that must've fallen off during the struggle. She sighs and sits me on the couch, cleaning up the area and then I'm surrounded as Jesus and a boy I don't know walks into the office. The boy sits with me, at Callie's request, as she whispers to Jesus. I watch as his eyes gloss over with anger and they are practically swimming with hatred. He nods at whatever she says and Callie tells me to stay here and that they'll be back.

Thirty minutes later they come back and we walk outside to go home. I gasp when I see what they did.

 **Callie POV**

I smile at what me and Jesus pulled off. We spray painted our Principal's car with the word abuser on it. I know mama isn't happy that we did this and I made Jesus promise not to tell mom what happened. We get home and I hide mamas blazer in a plastic bag in the garage in case she ever presses charges for assaut. That's when I hear it, "Callie and Jesus Adams Foster get your asses in this kitchen right now!"


	5. chapter 4

**Stef POV**

I get a call from Brandon saying that he saw Callie and Jesus tagging their principal's car and even though he wants to be the brother and keep it a secret, he knows they could get in big trouble for this. I thank him as I make my way inside the house where I know my wife and two of my kids were home. "Callie and Jesus Adams Foster get your asses in this kitchen right now!" I make my way into the kitchen to see my wife staring out the window and my son at the the table. "Ah, so I see you prepared yourself for this conversation Jesus?" He gives me a small nod looking from me to Lena. "Callie Adams Foster, I said get your ass in here now!" I watch as Lena takes a deep breath and I wonder just how much trouble she is in because of our children.

I sit down at the table, feeling the anxiety radiating off my son. I hear her come inside and I follow her gaze as it lands on Lena asking some silent question. I watch as Lena gives her a slight smile and then her eyes land on me. She goes to walk past me to head up the stairs and I grab her wrist. "No you don't! Sit down now, we are going to have a very long discussion on why you two thought it was okay to tag your principal's car." I watch as she stands there, silently daring me to punish her. "Alright then Callie. Jesus why did you and your sister tag your principal's car?" I watch as he shifts his gaze to me and Lena to Callie. I watch as she shakes her head no and it pisses me off. "Young lady, tell me right now why you did this?" I stand up and watch as she takes a step towards Lena. "No, you do not get to pit me and mama against each other." I begin to pace as I continue to get frustrated. I watch as her look of defiance slowly turns to something else and she slowly looks to Lena for some kind of reassurance. Lena responds with a sigh before she begins to talk. "Stef, sit. I'll tell you why they did it." I watch as Jesus and Callie look from each other to Lena, and I sit down. "Mama, you don't have to. I don't mind getting in trouble, we did what should've been done. Someone needed to put him in his place." I sigh, now knowing whatever this was wasn't a good thing. "Okay so honey, you don't have to go do anything I've already called the school board, and he lost his job after admitting to them what happened. But during our lunch meeting, Johnathan got physical with me." I take a breath in, as I watch her try to compose herself. I look to my kids, Jesus is upset and Callie looks like she wants to kill the man. "He tried forcing himself on me and I hit him in the balls and kicked him out of my office. Then Callie found me, she pieced together what happened and that's why they did what they did. Now yes while what they did was stupid, they did it to get because they love me. I doubt he'll press charges though." I blink finding tears had formed in my eyes. I look to my wife who looks like she's somewhere else. I watch as she slides her hand into Callie's and she visibly relaxes. I decide not to punish the kids given the situation but they know not to ever tag anything again.

 **Callie POV**

I watch as Jesus hugs Stef and Lena and then winks at me then starts walking up the stairs. "Callie, you could have just told me baby. You didn't have to get so defensive." I roll my eyes at what Stef just said and I feel Lena squeeze my hand. I look to her and see her shake her head no. I remove my hand from hers not wanting her touch at the moment. "Well I did. The asshole got what he deserved. I hate knowing people are like that. That they get off on the power and control. That it satisfies them to hurt someone else. I swear it would've been worse if I walked in on it. I would have hurt him to help mama." I feel Lena scoot closer and she's about to say something when the doorbell rings. I jump up and rush to get it before anything else can be said. I'm not surprised to see Blake standing there after what happened today. However I am surprised to see him shirtless and in shorts, I let my eyes run up and down his body. His tan skin is glistening with sweat, he must've went running, and his golden brown crewcut hair is messy. His smile sends a shiver through my body, and his jawline is just the epitome of sharp. I finally make my way to his blue eyes that are staring right back at me. I blush obviously being caught staring. "Callie, who is at the door?" I quickly look back and yell, "It's just a friend from school Stef, I'll be in in a second." I quickly shut the door and we head outside to sit on the steps. "What are you doing here Blake?" He smiles before taking my hand. "Well I thought I'd come by and see how you and your mom and Jesus are doing. But I'd assume everything is okay. I also just wanted to see you." I blush lightly as he sweeps some hair behind my ear. "Blake.." I say as he leans slightly closer, I place a hand on his chest to stop him but my heart rate picks up when I touch him. We are immediately brought out of our thoughts as the door swings open. We move awat from each other slightly when we look to see Stef and Lena. "Uh, hi Mrs. Adams Foster, Vice Principal. My name is Blake, I'm a friend of Callie's. I came to see how the three of you were after what happened today. I clearly should've chosen better attire." I smile lightly at how nervous he is, and I catch Lena's eye and she winks. I giggle lightly and he turns to me. "Cal, it's not funny. I didn't think I'd meet your parents while I'm shirtless from running." I lightly push him and start back. "Eh its okay, they are both into women, they won't mind." Which does nothing but earn a deep blush from him and a laugh from Stef. "Ah that's my girl. Well Blake its nice to meet you. Hope to see you again soon, with your shirt on perhaps." They make a space for me to fit through and I start walking towards him and stop to lift his chin, "I'll see you later B..." he smiles lightly, and I walk inside but I don't stop when I let out one last comment, "I don't mind if the next time they see you, you don't have shirt on. They might not enjoy the view but I do." All that does is earn me a slight gasp from him, and a stern "Callie Quinn" from my moms.

 **Lena POV**

I stand beside my wife completely shocked at Callie saying what she did so boldly. "Callie, you couldn't have said that when we weren't around?" I begin only to receive a smile from her. "I was just giving him a hard time mama. Its not that big of a deal." I laugh lightly as me and Stef look at each other knowing we need to finish the conversation from each other. We both reach out to Callie and she flinches into the wall, hitting her head in the process. "Cal, baby are you okay?" I ask her, hoping she'll answer me. "I'm fine, I just thought.. nevermind. So you want to finish the conversation or not?" I shake my head and we get up to finish the conversation, Stef and I taking the chairs while she takes the couch. "Callie honey, I wanted to say thank you for helping mama today. I really appreciate that. I love you so much." I watch as she smiles and then it's my turn, "Baby girl, you know I appreciate you helping me but its not your job to take care of me and you can't get stuck up on the "what ifs" of what would have happened if you got there sooner.." I stop once I see her ball her fists, knowing this isn't about to go over well. "It's not your fault for not being there Callie." She looks over at me with so much intensity and I'm glued to my seat not knowing what to do, knowing this isn't going to go well. "We, you and me, both of us know everything that we have went through is all my damn fault!! I don't need you pretending to care or making me feel like its not my fault, when we know you're mad at me. You're mad at me for being a bitch that day, you're mad at me for not fighting hard enough. Probably regret adopting me now after all this huh? Hell you probably wish I had talked that day because then I would be dead and you wouldn't have to live with the reminder of what happened! Sorry I can't come with less problems like Brandon or Mariana or literally everyone else. So don't sit here and tell me its not my fault when literally everything is my fault." I sit there in complete shock and tears as I hear her say these things. She's standing way above us and she's more mad than I ever thought possible. "Callie I don't think that at all.." She cuts me off and what comes out of her mouth next cuts me in half. "Whatever Lena! I remember what it looked like when you saw me outside of Juvie that day! I remember what it looked like when I told you about Liam! I remember what it looked like while I was being raped again! You didn't hear the things that man said to me! He said no one could ever love me now without me thinking of him, that whenever you look at me you're going to see what happened. He said it was my fault and the funny thing is, that it is my fault! You want me dead or you wish you never brought me home and I don't blame you for it! Just don't sit there and pretend to love me when you clearly don't." I watch as she runs up her stairs stopping long enough to look at me and for a second it looks like she's going to come back but she walks away.


End file.
